role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
CenturyMegaguirus
CenturyMegaguirus is a giant alien dragonfly originating from a black hole and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality CenturyMegaguirus is a vicious and greedy creature who exists to dominate. She stops at nothing to try and kill kaiju and humans and steal the rest of kaijus' energy. In battle, CenturyMegaguirus relies on her speed and agility to outflank, confuse, and batter any opponents she faces. Megaguirus is very expressive, which is noticeable in cases like sadistic glee when she is winning and utter shock and surprise if she is losing a battle. History Twilight Trouble In the city of Vichy, France, trouble brewed. A pack of kaiju came to attack, and at the same time a similar group of good kaiju and jaegers appeared to defend the city. CenturyMegaguirus was one of the attacking kaiju, ready to destroy the city and drain her opponents' power from their bodies. As the jaegers Shameless Fox, Wolf Queen, and Redflag Horowitz appeared, CenturyMegaguirus made the first move by flying by Horowitz and slamming her pincers into the back of the rookie jaeger's head. Continuing her assault, CenturyMegaguirus damaged Redflag Horowitz further with a sonic wave, causing the giant mecha to fall over and yell in frustration. CenturyMegaguirus next threw a building at Redflag Horowitz, but the jaeger destroyed it with a laser wave before it could slam into him. As the fight escalated and more kaiju joined in, CenturyMegaguirus decided to broaden her selection of targets. Still attacking Horowitz, the giant evil dragonfly grabbed him and threw Horowitz at another rookie jaeger, Wolf Queen. As CenturyMegaguirus turned on Wolf Queen, smashing her with her pincers, the other rookie jaegers Redflag Horowitz and Shameless Fox came to her aid. Meanwhile, a new villain, Omega PRGoji, emerged and prepared to fight Jay and BirthGoji. Sensing her opportunity, CenturyMegaguirus flew by BirthGoji, slamming her pincers into him from behind, before ramming into Redflag Horowitz. As he got hit, Redflag Horowitz was slammed into once again by the mutant dragonfly queen. However, the fabled One-Punch Man appeared. Sensing his power, CenturyMegaguirus avoided him and went for the rookie jaegers instead, lusting to absorb the three's energy before moving on to her next targets. Tired of CenturyMegaguirus' hit-and-run tactics, Wolf Queen bombarded the evil insect alien with her railgun, causing her to scream out in pain. CenturyMegaguirus got serious, stabbing her stinger into Wolf Queen and beginning to drain the giant mech's energy right from her. Stabbing into the rookie jaeger once again with her stinger, Wolf Queen managed to pull it out of her body. However, CenturyMegaguirus had absorbed enough energy; a railgun actually grew from the top of her back, and she began to bombard her other main enemy, Redflag Horowitz, with it. Despite this, CenturyMegaguirus was forced backwards as Horowitz hit her hard with a laser wave. As her one of her two main opponents, Redflag Horowitz (along with Pearl Blizzard, retreated, CenturyMegaguirus moved on to the other rookie jaeger left, Shameless Fox, and rammed into him from behind. Meanwhile, DemonGoji and DemonJira had arrived, and as fellow evil kaiju Leatherback rammed into Wolf Queen from behind, CenturyMegaguirus sprayed him with the railgun on her back, only to be sent stumbling back by a punch from the breach-born kaiju. As Female Muto forced Leatherback off of her and started a fight with Leatherback, CenturyMegaguirus made a bad mistake and took on Jay, who had transformed into his Aspect of the Wolf form to combat DemonGoji. Stabbing into his back with her stinger, CenturyMegaguirus only got a few seconds of draining before her stinger was nearly torn apart by Jay's teeth. Screeching in pain, CenturyMegaguirus was then defeated when DemonGoji used his atomic breath to smash the evil insect through a building and right into Shameless Fox. Abilities *CenturyMegaguirus can fly at Mach 8. *Pincers *CenturyMegaguirus can use her sharp stinger to stab into foes, draining their energy and giving her their powers. *CenturyMegaguirus has a railgun on her back that she can use to hit opponents with high-speed bullets. *CenturyMegaguirus can fire an orange atomic beam from her stinger. Trivia *CenturyMegaguirus is Jay's first Century kaiju. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Average Intelligence Category:Flying Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Insects Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Characters (Fr0stfur) Category:Century Category:Fanon Characters